


Viajeros

by FujurPreux



Category: Inkheart Trilogy - Funke, Princess Tutu
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mo y Dedo Polvoriento tocan tangencialmente una historia donde Fenoglio no tiene nada que ver.<br/><strong>Spoilers:</strong> Es post canon para ambos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viajeros

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el [prompt 9 de la tabla de frases](http://alcesverdes.dreamwidth.org/39707.html?format=light) del reto de [mundo_caotico](http://community.livejournal.com/mundo_caotico/).

"¿Acaso sólo había un mundo que soñaba con otros mundos?"

Philip Pullman, _La Daga_.

Desde luego que nadie se sorprendió cuando Dedo Polvoriento anunció que saldría a los caminos a buscar a Farid. Menos aún Roxana. Ella sabía muy bien que era imposible que estuviera quieto en algún sitio, por más que amara ese lugar, pero esta vez estaba tranquila: Dedo Polvoriento volvería a sus brazos. La Muerte no se lo había quitado, ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo los caminos frecuentados por los titiriteros, tan inocuos a comparación?

Tampoco fue sorpresa que Mo lo esperara justo en de donde el camino principal a Umbra se desprendía la brecha que iba a la granja de Roxana sin que Dedo Polvoriento lo hubiera llamado. Mo estaba ansioso por la posibilidad de conocer las bibliotecas en todas aquellas ciudades que Fenoglio, por considerarlas de nula importancia para su historia, no había descrito. En ellas quizá podría incluso ofrecer sus servicios como encuadernador para conocerlas más a fondo, para hacer su parte en la preservación de aquellos tesoros para que Meggie los conociera después, cuando la llevara a conocer todos esos parajes más adelante.

Mo se hubiera llevado de buena gana a Meggie consigo, pero ella había decidido quedarse. Dijo que quería ayudar a Resa con el nuevo bebé, y dejó entrever que no quería alejarse mucho de Doria. Pero había otra razón, una que no mencionó y que no obstante Mo captó a la perfección: Meggie no quería darle falsas esperanzas a Farid, no quería darle la impresión de que lo añoraba tanto que había salido también en su búsqueda. Una sabia decisión por parte de Meggie, pensó Mo mientras terminaba de guardar las más esenciales de sus herramientas.

Así, Mo y Dedo Polvoriento abandonaron el territorio de Umbra siguiendo el rastro de un joven tragafuegos, el segundo con una mochila al hombro, el primero llevando de la brida a un asno cargado con los instrumentos necesarios para curar libros enfermos.

No temían a los bandidos. Ninguno de los dos tenía miedo ya a nada, y siempre tenían el fuego de Dedo Polvoriento para mantener a los indeseables alejados.

 

Las pistas conseguidas por el camino, en las plazas donde se presentaba el Bailarín del Fuego y en los bosques con cuyos habitantes hablaba este mismo, los conducían cada vez más y más lejos de las tierras descritas por Fenoglio.

-Quiere huir de su propio corazón -dijo Dedo Polvoriento una noche en que ambos miraban las estrellas.

-Algún día se dará cuenta de que es imposible, aunque deje trozos detrás. No, se vuelve menos posible cada vez que dejas un trozo detrás -añadió Mo tras una pausa.

Dedo Polvoriento asintió y ambos siguieron compartiendo el silencio.

 

Un día, se adentraron en un bosque en el que no encontraron hadas --ni las azules de Fenoglio ni las multicolor de Orfeo-- ni elfos de fuego ni hombrecillos de cristal ni mujercitas de musgo ni ninguna otra criatura que Mo no hubiera visto antes de entrar al mundo de tinta.

El asno de Mo se puso nervioso, y Dedo Polvoriento se apresuró a calmarlo, aunque sin dejar de mirar al dueño, quien sólo asintió. Sin intercambiar palabra, ambos decidieron seguir avanzando.

El camino los llevó hasta un pueblo cuya arquitectura pertenecía a varios siglos más adelante que los medievales de Umbra, siguiendo la cronología del mundo de Mo, quien no tuvo que decir que le parecía que estaban entrando a otra historia para que Dedo Polvoriento estuviera de acuerdo con él.

-¿El fuego sigue obedeciéndote aquí?-fue lo único que preguntó Mo.

Dedo Polvoriento respondió haciendo aparecer una flor de pétalos ígneos en la palma de su mano.

Mo asintió.

-En ese caso, estaremos bien.

Entraron al pueblo poco antes de que cayera la noche.

Mientras buscaban una posada con un establo adecuado para el asno, pasaron frente a una librería. Mo, desde luego, se detuvo ante ella y, tras entregar las riendas del animal a su compañero de viaje, entró siguiendo el llamado de los libros. Dedo Polvoriento entornó los ojos y se quedó afuera rascando las orejas del asno. No se inquietó ni siquiera cuando Mo se hubo tardado demasiado en salir, porque sabía que estaba a salvo, hablando no con el dueño del establecimiento, sino con un chico que usaba cristales frente a los ojos como Orfeo y Violante, y que insistía en que Mo comprara un cierto libro en particular.

-Este libro es parte muy importante en la tradición de Kinkan -decía el chico-. Drosselmeyer, el autor original, murió antes de terminarlo, y no fue sino hasta hace poco que uno de sus descendientes lo terminó. Fue muy difícil conseguir que Fakir permitiera su publicación, pero -añadió con tono de quien sabe de lo que habla-, aunque ya era bastante buena, ahora es toda una obra maestra. Quizá lo mejor que se haya escrito nunca en el país.

-En ese caso, sería una pena que no lo comprara -dijo Mo reflejando la seriedad del chico.

Así, cuando Mo salió de la librería, llevaba un grueso volúmen bajo el brazo cuyo título descifró Dedo Polvoriento con la suficiente facilidad como para sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo: El príncipe y el cuervo.

-Parece que Fenoglio no es el único cuyas historias han sido modificadas por alguien más -dijo Mo-, aunque aquí existe la excusa de que este Drosselmeyer ya había muerto. Además de que el nuevo escritor fue un familiar.

-¿Eso lo hace mejor?-preguntó Dedo Polvoriento entregándole a Mo las riendas del asno.

-Comenzaré a averiguarlo en cuanto encontremos un lugar dónde hospedarnos. Aunque lo que me preocupa es otra cosa -Mo abrió el libro en una página al azar-. Mira, son letras impresas.

Dedo Polvoriento miró, aunque tenía muy clara cuál era la preocupación de Mo: en Umbra no existían las imprentas. En ningún lugar que él conociera, de hecho, excepto por el mundo de Mo, Meggie y Resa.

No fue necesario que lo dijeran en voz alta; ambos sabían que el otro también estaba convencido de que de alguna manera ambos habían encontrado el camino a otra historia muy distinta. Pero, de nuevo, no se asustaron. Sabían que encontrarían la manera de volver a sus familias, sólo tenían que buscar. Además, dijo Mo, esto les daría una anécdota interesante que contar.

 

A Mo le tomó toda esa noche y parte del día siguiente leer El príncipe y el cuervo. Dedo Polvoriento lo dejó tranquilo para que disfrutara de su lectura mientras él se preparaba para hacer bailar esa noche el fuego en la plaza. Finalmente, cuando Mo cerró el libro, se quedó callado un momento antes de decir:

-Es una historia muy, muy bella, pero es evidente que aquí ha habido dos manos. La primera parte habla sólo de desgracias, la segunda de la esperanza traída por un personaje muy singular -Mo sonrió-. Uno de los héroes más improbables de la literatura: un pato.

Dedo Polvoriento rió.

-Bueno, si el héroe de Umbra es un Arrendajo, ¿por qué no habría de serlo el de Kinkan un pato?

Mo rió también. Había dejado ese nombre atrás, pero las canciones permanecían, y se había resignado ya a que nunca dejaría de escuchar ese nombre, aunque ahora lo viera como una persona del todo ajena a él.

-Tienes razón -dijo, acariciando las tapas de El príncipe y el cuervo-. Aunque este fue un pato verdadero que adoptó forma humana, y aquel Arrendajo fue un hombre que sólo tomó el nombre del pájaro -suspiró-. Su mujer fue más valiente puesto que aceptó el trato completo.

Hubo una pausa un poco larga antes de que Mo prosiguiera.

-Y ahora sé qué es lo que hemos venido a hacer a esta historia -dijo-. Estoy seguro de que una vez que lo hayamos hecho, podremos irnos.

-Hagámoslo, pues -replicó Dedo Polvoriento.

 

Esa tarde, Dedo Polvoriento hizo danzar el fuego en la plaza de Kinkan. Mo observaba desde un rincón a la gente que se acercaba, maravillada, a contemplarlo. Mo había visto muchas veces ya su arte, pero nunca dejaría de encontrarlo hermoso, además de que sentía el amor de Dedo Polvoriento por el fuego como si fuera el suyo propio, a pesar de que este elemento no lo obedecía.

Entonces, entre el público alrededor de Dedo Polvoriento, Mo vio acercarse a un pato seguido por un joven de rostro severo. El pato, aprovechando su tamaño, se metió por entre las piernas de la gente para ver mejor el espectáculo, yendo en obvia contra del instinto de los animales de huir del fuego. Además, Mo vio un destello de nostalgi en los enormes ojos asombrados del ave, que eran mucho más humanos que los ojos de la propia Resa cuando fue golondrina en el castillo del lago.

Mo sacó el libro de su mochila y se acercó al joven, quien se había recargado contra un pilar y estaba dividido entre mirar el fuego y vigilar al pato.

-Disculpa -dijo Mo con su tono más cortés-, tu nombre es Fakir, ¿cierto?

El chico no respondió directamente. Sólo miró la portada del libro El príncipe y el cuervo y frunció el ceño mucho más.

-¿Quiere que lo firme?-fue lo que dijo, su voz cargada de fastidio.

Mo sonrió. Había conocido, en su propio mundo, a varios agentes literarios se hubieran dado por vencidos con sólo ver cómo se juntaban esas cejas como para darse, a cuenta cabal, una idea de la proeza que fue para aquel chico de los lentes el convencer a Fakir de publicar lo que había escrito.

-Eso sería muy agradable, gracias -dijo extendiéndole el volúmen-. Para Mortimer Folchart, por favor.

Mientras Fakir pasaba las páginas para encontrar dónde comenzaba la parte que le había correspondido escribir, Mo comenzó a hablar.

-¿Ves al tragafuegos? Los dos somos compañeros de viaje, venimos de una tierra llamada Umbra a varios días de distancia.

Fakir gruñó.

Mo, por supuesto, no se dejó amedrentar.

-Allá existen muchas criaturas que no se verían aquí, como hadas, elfos de fuego, hombrecillos de cristal que auxilian a los escritores...

Otro gruñido.

-También hay excelentes plantas medicinales -siguió Mo, quien se inclinó hacia Fakir y bajó la voz para decir lo siguiente:- Y otras que causan efectos de lo más soprendente.

Más gruñidos.

Pero Mo se acercaba a su punto:

-¡Lo hacen! ¡De verdad! Conocí a una mujer que se convirtió en ave colocando granos de una de ellas debajo de su lengua, y también escuché que al dárselos a un ave es posible obtener el resultado inverso.

La mano de Fakir se detuvo en seco un momento, creando una enorme mancha de tinta debajo de su nombre.

Mo no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Sólo hizo una breve pausa antes de rematar:

-Pensé que podrías usarlo si alguna vez te decides a escribir una secuela. Disfruté mucho con El príncipe y el cuervo.

-Es usted muy amable -murmuró Fakir sin despegar la vista de la hoja donde recién había terminado su dedicatoria.

-Oh, no. Gracias a ti. Aunque yo no soy un experto en ese tema -la voz de Mo se suavizó y esperó un latido de corazón para añadir:- Mi esposa, Resa, lo es.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos dos, tras el cual Fakir devolvió el libro a Mo.

-Aquí tiene.

-Muchas gracias -Mo tomó el libro, lo presionó contra su pecho y procedió a contarle a Fakir sobre el camino que los había llevado desde Umbra hasta Kinkan. Fakir escuchó todo con los ojos cerrados, asintiendo casi a cada palabra, sin gruñir en lo absoluto.

 

-Está hecho -dijo Mo cuando se reunió de nuevo con Dedo Polvoriento al terminar la función.

-Me alegra -dijo Dedo Polvoriento mientras guardaba en una bolsa el dinero que había ganado.

 

Salieron de Kinkan esa misma tarde, dispuestos a pasar la noche bajo las estrellas. Después de todo, ya se habían abastecido de las suficientes provisiones.

-Me pregunto si irán -murmuró Mo mientras cruzaban el bosque de nuevo.

-Eso sólo depende de ellos -dijo Dedo Polvoriento-. Aunque no negaré que me gustaría ver de nuevo a ese patito, esencantador.

Mo asintió.

-Lo es -dijo-. Y por eso -murmuró metiendo la mano a la mochila para tocar de nuevo el libro firmado que llevaba consigo- espero que alcancen por fin el final feliz que se ganaron.

Dedo Polvoriento respiró profundamente el aire del bosque y miró las copas de los árboles, donde ya se veían nidos de hadas, en donde cuyos habitantes se acurrucaban ya para dormir


End file.
